


So... What Now? (Uma x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Song Lyrics, Songfic, queen of hearts kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You join Uma and her crew to sing "What's my Name"





	So... What Now? (Uma x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while. In this you are the child of the Queen of Hearts. I promise most of these you will get to choose your parent, but for this it just works better.

        Harry walks into the Chip shop with his usual cockiness. He drops two fish onto a waitress's tray. He hops the counter, turns the television on and stands next to you.

        "(Y/N)," he greets with a tip of his hat.

        "Harry, glad to see you didn't die," you say.

        Harry laughs. Uma walks out of the kitchen with a tray in her hand. She throws it down in front of Harry. He picks a chip up. You and Uma steal some of the food. Uma sees Mal on the television and sneers. She throws her food at the screen. 

        Harry laughs and announces, "Traitor!"

        You laugh as well, "Off with her head!" 

        Uma smirks and looks at you both. Then she frowns, "Hello?"

        Getting the message, everyone in the shop proceeds to throw their food at the television.

        Harry walks over to the television and swipes some of the food off with his middle finger, "Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. You know what I mean?"

        You hum in agreement while throwing an arm around Uma. Luckily, she doesn't seem to mind. She is focused on someone else.

        "Gil! You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?"

        You walk behind Gil and place a hand on his shoulder with a cold smile. He gulps down his egg.

        "Yeah what they said."

        You and Uma share a glance. Gil gets up to get more food and you return to Uma's side.

        "That little traitor, who left us in the dirt," Uma said while leaning on the counter.

        "Who turned her back on evil," Harry added while examining the food in his hand.

        "She always thought she was so evil," you scoffed while giving a bitter smile.

        "Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang," Gil  said while getting more food.

        Everyone quieted down as you, Uma, and Harry glared at him. Obviously not getting the message he continued.

        "Back when we were kids," Gil tried to explain while sitting down. "Come one you guys remember. She called her shrimpy and the named just kind of..."

        Gil trailed as he saw Harry's look. He turned his head to the side and saw your matching look. He gulped.

        "Stuck," he finished much quieter now.

        Uma took a breath in and turned her back to Gil. You walked back over to Uma. When you were behind Gil you hit him on the back of his head. You moved in between Uma and Gil and rested your head on Uma shoulder.

        "That snooty little witch," she fumed grabbing Harry's coat, "who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing." 

        Once again Gill tried to be helpful, "No, she left you that sandbox, and then she said that you could have the shrimp-"

        You wheeled around and slammed your hand on the table, "I need you to stop talking."

        Gil nodded his head quickly and sat down. Harry set his hand on the table.

        "Look we have her turf now."

        "Yeah," you agreed. "They can stay in Bore-adon."

        Uma hit Harry shoulder and turned to point at the television, "That's her turf now!"

        Uma jerked her head at the TV so you walked over to it and turned it off. When you returned to her side she spoke again.

        "And I want it too. We should not be getting her leftovers."

        She looked in between the four of you, "Son of Hook, son of Gaston, child of the Queen of Hearts, and most importantly me, the daughter of Ursula!"

        She put her arms down. You and Harry shared a look, excited for what was going to happen. Uma turned to Harry.

        "What's my name?" she asked with a smirk.

        Harry took a knee and took his hat off, "Uma."

        Next she turned to you, "What's my name?" 

        You cupped her face with a loving smirk, "Uma."

        You could see Harry glaring at Gil over Uma's shoulder.

        Gil gulped down his egg (again), "Uma?"

        Uma turned to the shop, " _What's my name? What's my name?_ "

        " _Uma!"_

 _"This is all hands on deck_  
Callin' out to lost boys and girls  
I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect  
We won't stop till we rule the world"

        You followed Uma and the group. You stayed next to her the whole time.  
  
 _"It's our time_  
We up next  
(Next, next)  
Our sail's about to be set  
(Set, set)  
They ain't seen nothin' yet"

        You and Harry stand on either side of her. Together you all sing,  
 _"Tell 'em who's in charge  
So they don't forget"_  
  
 _"What's my name?_  
What's my name?  
(Uma)  
Say it louder  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
(Uma)  
Feel the power" 

You moving to stand in front of Uma. You looked up at her and she smiled.  
  
 _"No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours."_

She is lifted up onto the table and you turn your body to facing outwards while looking back at her.

  
 _"What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it loud!"_  
Harry helps you jump onto the table behind Uma, The three of you watch, smirk, and sing along.  
 _"Uuuma_  
Uuuuma  
All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em  
Uuuma  
Uuuuma  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it, say it  
Uuuma - a - a!"  
You continue to follow Uma around while dancing.

  
 _"Uma, Uma, la la um_  
Uma, Uma, la la Uma  
Uma, Uma, la la um  
Uma, Uma, la la um  
Uma"  
You stay at the table when Uma walks up. Mocking the royals you hold your hand out for her.

  
 _"I'm the queen of this town_  
I call the shots  
You know who I am  
I don't need to wear no fake crown"

She hits off the hat of one of the pirates. He stands up, trying to be intimidating. You and Uma share a look. You grab his sword from his belt while Harry moves his head with his hook.

  
 _"Stand up to me  
Ya don't stand a chance"_  
  
 _"It's our time_  
We up next  
(Next, next)  
My crew's as real as it gets  
(Gets, gets)  
The worst are now the best"

You move to sit on the table in between Harry and Uma. Uma had grabbed her own sword so you put them together as Harry runs hi hook up them. You all give evil grins.

  
 _"And leavin' us here  
Will be their last regret"_  
  
 _"What's my name?_  
What's my name?  
(Uma)  
Say it louder  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
(Uma)  
Feel the power"

  
As Uma sits down on her throne she pulls you down so you are sitting on the handle. You give her your best smile as the pirates lift the chair.

  
 _"No one's gonna stop us_  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it, say it"

  
Once the chair hits the floor you hop off of it and jump onto the stage next to Harry. 

( ** _You,_** _Harry)_  
 ** _You know what they say  
Bad girls have all the fun_**  
 _Never learned how to count  
'Cause I'm number one_  
 _Ready, here we come_  
 ** _We always get our way_**  
 ** _It's a pirate's life  
Every single day!_**  
  
 _Hey, she's the captain  
I'm the first mate_  
 ** _Enemy's seasick  
Can't see straight_**  
 _Call 'em fish bait  
Throw 'em on a hook_  
 ** _Uma's so hot_**  
 **** _They get burned if they look_  
  


You two finish while kneeling at the bottom of her throne.

  
_"It's all eyes on me  
Let me see 'em"_

Both of you watch, enraptured as she dances. You get up and follow her as she is carried off.

  
 _"I see your eyes on me, boys_  
Hey!  
You know what my name is  
Say it, say it louder!"

The three of you stand on the stage watching everyone. You have an arm wrapped around Uma.

  
 _"Hook me!_  
Ha! Ha  
Ho!  
Woah!  
Come on!"  
Once again you follow Uma

   
 _"What's my name?_  
What's my name?  
(Uma)  
Say it louder  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
(Uma)  
Feel the power"  
You and Harry stand on the ground next to Uma. She leans down to kiss you and continues.

  
 _"No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?"_  
  
 _"Uuuma  
Uuuuma  
All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em  
Uuuma  
Uuuuma  
  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it, say it  
  
Uuuma  
Uuuuma  
Ooh, say it louder  
Uuuma  
Uuuuma  
Ooh, say it louder  
Uuuma  
Uuuuma"_  
  
 _"What's it? What's it?_  
Say it, say it  
  
Uma, Uma, la la um  
Uma, Uma, la la Uma  
Uma, Uma, la la um  
Uma, Uma, la la Uma  
Uma, Uma, la la um"

Uma stepped onto a stool and you offered her your hand. She took a seat on Gil's feet. She pulled you up so you were sitting on Gil's back. You both ignore Gil's cries as he was pulled along the table. 

  
 _"Uma, Uma, la la Uma_  
Uma, Uma, la la um  
Uma, Uma, la la um"

Uma sat on her throne and you took your seat next to her. You draped your arm over her.

_"Uma."_

Everyone began to laugh as Uma stood up. You hopped down to stand next to Harry and stare at your girlfriend in admiration. You once again offered your hand and walked her down the table. Suddenly a tentacle came from the back room. Ursula yelled at Uma then retreated back.

        Uma gave her inspirational speech and it was going great.

        "They're going to forget that girl, and remember the name-"

        "Shrimpy!" Gil yelled pounding the table.

       Uma glared and nodded her head at you and Harry. You grabbed Gil's shoulder while Harry slide in front of him. Gil finally understood and Harry dragged him out. You scoffed and turned back to Uma.

        "So... now what?" you asked sitting on the table.

        Uma smirked at you and sat next to you. Harry walked back in and took a seat on Uma's other side.

        "Now we plot."

        The shop erupted into cheers until Ursula got pissed again.


End file.
